


A misleading Place (Work on Pause)

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn, SUFandom



Series: The Drabble's Crossover Season 2 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel also, F/M, OTP and a third wheel??, Questions, Some major magic content, Space Adventure, and also gem powers..., lol, wrong grammar and also spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: When Steven was Test Driving a Ruby ship to test Peridot's Modifications with Spinel and Connie to check the engine if there's a breach. but they didn't expect that there's a Portal appeared in front of the ship and accidentally entered.One thing is, can they go back on Earth while these weird monsters, reptilians, face- eating fairy, are on their way? Find out!(Bulletin Update for the storyMarch 12, 2020Around 5:20PM (Philippines Standard Time Region)Sherry_A_H will be no longer be on part as she will contribute on her own soon. Us 3 here, stapis_is_love, SUFandom, and Me, (steven_universe_cn) will be continuing the story despite our brainstorming and hardworking progress through it.. Sherry_A_H, we will be rooting for your work and Thanks for the short help... Good luck..
Relationships: Eyeball/Aquamarine (Bluebird Azurite), Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven/Connie
Series: The Drabble's Crossover Season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning for Hazbin Hotel x SU but the story i tested got little bit horrible. (i followed every character's persona but not enough for Hazbin) but also. a new villain on the block anyway

before I'll start this story, please note that there will be misleading context, and grammar error or spelling error. so I'll write the whole prologue soon...


	2. The Test Launch (Prologue Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Peridot, Spinel, and Connie are testing a Modified Version of a Ruby Ship..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go!

November 21, 2022  
Little Homeschool  
1:37PM

_As Steven, Spinel, and Connie Arrived at the Little Homeschool to check out Peridot's Modified Version of Ruby ship_

Steven: Is that the ship that you told us about that you wanted to customize it???

Peridot: Well, Yes! and i need you.... three to test my modifications of this ship...

Connie: What did you put in this ship anyway?

Peridot: It's a Teleportal Network... Why we need to do a space warp while we can just teleport ourself in a matter of seconds!!

Steven: Really? cool, let's test it out..

_And then, Spinel , Steven, and Connie entered the ship while Peridot is still running small Diagnostics about the ship_

At The Ship:

Steven: I'll take the front.. 

Connie: Aw. man.. come on..

*radio buzzes*

Peridot: Oh yeah.. um, I need someone too to check the Engine compartment, because to stabilize the Power Cores.. Got it. 

Steven: Sure .

*radio signal comms disconnected*

_As Steven and the other two are now on mid air, Steven did some steady Flight... but then until..._

*bursts from the airlock*

Bluebird: Steven!

Steven: Gah..

Bluebird: You know what? Let's Continue our fight! *sword pointed to Steven*

Steven: Ummm... 

_as Bluebird sprints forward, Steven Immediately evade and used the shield to throw it to their faces but then unexpectedly evaded and also hit the control panel making the ship getting Shakey.._

Bluebird: Oops. that was not our fault.. Goodbye

_as Steven struggles to the control panel, Spinel and Connie showed up.._

Spinel: Steven! What happened??

Steven: Well, Bluebird just trying to kill me so I dodged it but I was trying to hit her with my shield but she dodged it too but accidentally hit the panel and they got away!!!

Spinel and Connie: What!!

_Just then a Portal appeared out of nowhere and just entered it and the portal vanish like nothing_

at the ground:

Peridot: Oh no.. Steven!!!!

tbc


	3. A trip on a Wastelands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Realm of the Owl House, Eda is trying to collect another garbage at the Land of the Abandoned(still on the boiling Isles) to collect another human thrashes that sometimes led here to this wastelands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the setting "The Land of the Abandoned" Because I planned to let them meet there..

The Owl House - Boiling Isles  
?  
?

_Eda was prepping her staff to go to the wastelands while Luz are trying to wear a Safety Gloves and Rubber Boots, because King Mentioned the wastelands could be a really bit stinky and disgusting_

Eda: Hey Luz.. Are you done?! Let's go... Come on..

Luz: I'm coming..

_As Luz Steps out, King said_

King: You look weird...

Eda: Just come on now. Fortune can't wait..

_As the 3 got in to the staff.._

Eda: Let's go Stick! *Slaps stick

_As Eda Slapped it, the Staff hoots and fly with those three..._

"Timeskip 3 min. Later"

Eda: Here we are... "The Land of the Abandoned"

Luz: This place smells like rotten eggs...

Eda: Yep.. now let's find our jackpot!

King: *puts blanket on the ground* and I'll just gonna tan here for a moment...

"Timeskip 30 sec."

Eda: "holds an iPhone 1" Garbage."holds a TV remote" Garbage, "Holds a Halloween Mask" Nah.. I'll take this.. 

Luz: "presses the on button for iPhone 1 and the screen turned on" Huh.. it worked!

Eda: The what?"takes the iPhone" huh.. weird apple sign...

Luz: Well it's a smartphone, Humans use it for communication and gaming.. sometimes.

Eda: Hmm.... I have no choice but to take that then. "Grabs the phone and put it on the bag"

 _And then... A Portal appeared and..._

Eda: Another Human Garbage eh... 

_And then a big object just crashed leaving an almost major kind of explosion_

Luz: Woah!! What is that thing?

Eda: I don't know

Luz: Whatever that is, we need to see that...

_as they reached the Crater that the impact that have made..._

Eda: Umm. Luz, do you know about this thing??

Luz: umm.. no..

_But then a door blasted out and heard a cough inside..._

??: help!!

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note that I'm not judging every object or product here in reality, this is just a fanfic_


	4. Another Human on the boiling Isles? And a gem too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Human?? Arrived on the Boiling Isles..  
> And with some Pink person with a gem embedded in it's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a mistake putting chapter title on the last chapter..

Land of the Abandoned

?  
?

??: help!!

Luz: Eda! Someone's trapped on that red..... Object. Come on we need to save them..

_as they got down from the crater, a human came out with it's Pink jacket and has a black shirt with a Star on it. And also another human wearing a white T-shirt with shorts.. and another human???.... But it's looking kinda weird and has a magenta skin color with an upside down heart gem..._

Luz: Who are you guys??

Steven: I'm Steven

Connie: I'm.. Connie Maherswan(?) 

Spinel: and I'm Spinel...

Steven: and.. Who are you??

Eda: I'm Eda The Owl Lady! The most feared witch on the Boiling Isles!!

Luz: And I'm Luz, Luz Noceda..

Steven: Nice to meet you.. *handshaked with Luz*

Connie: So where are we then..and this place smells like rotten eggs here..

Eda: You're standing on a waste that you humans made in here..

Connie: Now that's disgusting..

Luz: What brings you here then, Steven?

Steven: We were trying to do a flight test with that ship over there to test our friend's Modified ship. But a villain striked us and got here. And we can't go back since the parts for getting out of here are damaged..

Luz: so, you're trapped in here because a villain striked your ship and..

Connie: It was his fault for missing Bluebird..

Steven: She was too fast okay?!

Eda: Well, can I just collect your things here??

Steven: No. Some parts may be needed to get us in contact with the Diamonds to get us here...

Luz: wait.. the Diamonds?

Steven: yep. My grandparents.. they're kinda very old but still living anyways..

Eda: Like how old??

Steven: My grandma white is kinda 13 billion yrs old.

Eda: what? I thought humans can only live for 70 years?

Steven: My grandparents are not humans, they're gems.. like her *points at Spinel*. But I'm half gem.. so I don't know how much I'll live.

Luz: A half-gem? You mean..

Steven: Magic gem powers? *Summons shield* yep..

Luz: that's so cool!! Connie can you do that?..

Connie: well no. I'm full human. But I know how to swordfight with Steven and sometimes.. *spins with Steven*

Stevonnie: we became like this when we try to fuse. Our fusion name is Stevonnie, nice to meet you.. *defuses*

Luz: *sparkles in the eyes*

Eda: unbelievable.. so who taught you that?

Steven: well Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl taught me to control my powers..

Luz: awesome..

Eda: Now let's go back before the curfew starts...

All(except Eda): okay..

Tbc


	5. The Owl House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, Connie, and Spinel get to see the Owl House...

The Owl House - Boiling Isles  
?  
Nightfall

Steven: So this is your House?

Eda: Yep. This house has a "State-of-the-art" Defense Systems.

Hooty: Hoot. Hoot. Password Please?

_Eda being little annoyed, Eda poked Hooty's Eyes_

Hooty: Okay, Okay... Geez......... HOOT! *expands mouth*

Eda: Let's get in...

_As they got in, Hooty Closed his mouth and burped_

\----------

Eda: Welcome to... The Owl House. *snaps fingers*

_As she snapped her fingers the room light up with candles, and also the drawings above the ceiling..._

Connie: Wow. That is so cool!

Steven: Yeah...

Spinel: Somewhat majestic..

Luz: Yep..

Eda; Now who wants Dinner. Cuz King, here will be cooking...

King: Me?!.... Fine... *Goes to the kitchen*

Luz: Well... Steven, I forgot to ask you, Do you have any more powers besides Shield?

Steven: Well. I can heal people, even revive them. If compatible...

Eda: revival isn't real sometimes...

Steven: Well. I have one person that I kinda revived him from falling out of the surface below of the planet. But thats Kinda a long story so... Let's just say, my other friend is revived but has unlimited life. He can now even live for billions of years. 

Luz: Cool..

Steven: i also have floating powers..

_As Steven jump lightly up. Almost reached the ceiling and dropped very slowly_

Steven: Tada!!!

Eda: Wow. That's pretty impressive...

"Tbc"


	6. Chapter 6

The Owl House  
?  
?

Steven: Well. Thank you.

Luz: *sparkles in her eyes* can I do that too?!

Steven: Umm.... *Saids in sad voice* No. Only a hybrid nor a Full Gem to do such things..

Luz: It's okay, I am still on hang of the magic on this place...

Spinel: Wow.. you have a lot of weird things here huh...

_As Spinel looks at the jar full of eyeballs , the eyes are now suddenly looked at her face. Spinel feels scared as she thought that those eyeballs look deep into her soul, although gems don't have a soul...._

Spinel: Huh...umm.. *steps back*

Connie: So why are you called The Owl Lady?

Eda: *sigh" cuz I was cursed...

Steven/Spinel/Connie: what?

Steven: Why?

Eda: I don't know? I'm still figuring out why. But.. it's still a pain of a headache..

King(from the Kitchen): Dinner Ready!!!

Eda: Now come on or King will eat those food on the table..

[Timeskip]

_It's nighttime and Steven, and Connie finished eating, even though the food is disgusting but kinda good for them after they tasted it.. except for Spinel which she couldn't eat, so King ate the food that Spinel should've been eat.. It's night time and they need to sleep.. Steven and Spinel Slept on the floor with pillows while Connie slept on the Couch. And the others are also sleeping. Eda is her own nest, Luz, on some room filled with bucket??? With King._

What would happen soon. Find out...

TBC


	7. One Mean Biscuit - Covention Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way to the marketplace and Steven encounters Amity for the first time.

Morning came and after a mostly edible breakfast, Eda, King, Spinel and the teenagers made their way to the marketplace. As the dimension travelers learned, the witch sold human paraphernalia. They all chimed in to explain certain devices, which, to her delight, raised the price Eda could be taking immensely. They had been there for a good while and no other stands had been opened, and other than one actual soul, none were out that day. 

Luz had gotten her book out of her bag, but even before she could find the page which she’d forgotten to put a bookmark on. Connie was peering at it with an equally horrified and puzzled look. “There is a fifth volume of The Good Witch Azura already? The last I heard the author was going to publish the second one in a bit, how could I have missed FOUR books?”

The younger girls’ eyes lit up. She couldn’t believe that the series was known in another dimension. At that point even Steven chimed in, obviously excited. “How does it tie into the Spirit Morph Saga? The author said that this prequel would answer some burning questions on everyone’s mind and I hoped we’d get to know what happened to the guy Lisa met in volume three that he’d be unable to trust his friends.” 

“What’s the Spirit Morph Saga?”

…Apparently there were some differences in publications throughout the multiverse, so they put visiting each other to exchange books on their list of things to do after they managed to find a way back. 

Spinel had spent her time stretching to take a look at the surrounding area, as she noticed two younger people coming towards the stand. The day was about to get interesting.

  
______________________________________________________  


After a good long while at the Covention and a breath-taking performance by the leader of the Emperor’s Coven, Steven and Connie went off with King. They could ask him about all the magical things going on and he’d provide a more or less legitimate answer. In return they’d get him ‘offerings’ from stands that only gave out items to those who resembled magic users.

Turning a corner, baked goods from the Baker’s Coven still in hand, they saw Luz talking to another girl. She had teal hair and pointy ears, and seemed to be a little annoyed with the human in front of her. As the group of three approached the witch’s face turned towards them, looking unimpressed. It reminded them a little of how Lars used to be.

“Oh hey Luz, look at all these offerings.” The tiny Demon waddled towards her excitedly, only to trip and drop the cupcake he was holding. The new girl just stepped on it. From her smug face it was immediately clear that it hadn’t been a regrettable misstep, but a contemplated move. Even Lars hadn’t scooped so low, this was Kevin-level behavior and Steven wasn’t going to let anyone walk over his new friends.

“Hey!” His face had started to glow a pink hue. Connie took a step back; this was new to her. Steven had never gotten this unnecessarily angry before and his new coloration reminded her a little too much of the time her best friend had nearly died. She wondered if this had been why he had been so dismissive of her wanting to come over. Had he tried to keep this from her?

Whatever the case, she needed to know more. As she took a hold of his shoulder, he shook out of it. The onlookers seemed a little startled, but soon returned to what they were doing. Connie lead them out of the crowded hall to a secluded area where they could talk a bit, leaving those inside to return to what they were doing. “Biscuit, what’s going on?! Please, talk to me.”


	9. Unknown Rage - Convention Part 2

Continue with the content followed from Sherry_A_H

Connie: What's going on?, Please talk to me..

Connie, feeling worried about her jam getting stressed, so she asked what's going onto Steven's mind but..

Steven(Pink rage mode): Well don't you see?! That, green- haired girl just underestimated Luz and King. So I have to settle this.

Steven walks down to the hallway and meet Amity and said..

Steven(Pink Rage Mode): How about, let's start a duel...

Most Monsters and witches (except Eda) Gasped what Steven's words came out of his mouth. Regardless what's gonna happen on the battle.

Amity: Sure. But since we're at the convention, let's say.. let's do Witches Duel. If I win, you admit that Luz is not capable of doing Magic, and if you win?

Steven: DONT.... EVER.. UNDERESTIMATE... US..

Amity then saids: Fine by me..

As they touched hands to sign the deal all the time left is only 20 minutes..

Few moments L8r

Eda: Are you sure champ? That your powers can defeat Amity's magic?

Steven: I just need to try..

Connie was now trying to say something but.. cut off by Eda.

Eda: well, *drags Steven on the ring* let's go then...

And then Connie is getting worried about Steven. It seems that he's pressured by now. She really needs to talk to him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spinel: Hey Guys, look what I've found, a shoe that fits my... *Sees Steven being dragged by Eda * Steven! Wait for me!!!!!!


	10. The Stage - Convention Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witches Duel has come to start on a small coliseum in a Convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stapis_is_love and I (steven_universe_cn) are on rush to write and tried to compress the story with indirect speeches but failed so we have to do a direct speech.

At the Stage:

As Principal Bump has appeared on the stage, he is now trying to introduce the contestants..

Principal B.: here's the thing that you want to see folks!! A Convention Witch Duel!! starting Amity Blight and Steven.. the human .

*At the crowd*

Spinel: Why is Steven, Luz, Eda, and some other 3 more people there?

Gus: You didn't knew?! They're having a Witches Duel!

Spinel: what?

Willow: A Witches Duel,you know, you gotta show all your magic powers until he/she defeated her enemy

Spinel: REALLY?

Gus: Yes!

Spinel: then who will be battling this time?

Willow: Amity and Steven?

Spinel: Gre.. wait. Wait. Wait, Steven?!

Gus: Yes! And he's going to use his guys to show to Amity that Luz can do magic..

Spinel: oh.. (a little worried)

While they were giving some info to Spinel about who's going to battle thru Witches Duel, the other audience thought it was impossible that humans could posses magic. And also as Steven heard the soft voices of the audience that Humans can't do magic.. so he insisted that he'll show them that Humans can do that too..

P. Bump: Ready...

Amity then preps her hand for her abomination and..

P. Bump: set..

Steven. Standing cold... No breathing sounds could be heard

Eda: Steven? Are you okay?

P. Bump: Fight!!

After Principal Bump started the fight... Amity begins to summon an Abomination but Steven then.. stand silently.. 

Amity: abomination, attack!

As her abomination prepares to give Steven a punch...

Connie: Steven!! Look Out!!

As she then said it. Steven turned rage and stopped the punch by grabbing it's fists.. Amity and the other audience including Lilith was shocked by his defense action..

Steven then jumped really high then made a bubble that has spikes on it and crashed hard right to the abomination. Cracks formed on the floor after he made a hard landing.. after that.. Steven said:

"See. You may have some magic powers but I have a gem powers.."

Tbc!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut this moment...  
> I know it's like a cliffhanger but don't worry. There's still more..


End file.
